Never Give A Droid A Brain
by An Unusual Storyteller
Summary: Superior Mind Version 1. SM-1. It was meant to be a new invention of the CIS, able to 'hivemind' droids together and make them act almost as one unit. But things don't go according to plans... and if the Republic doesn't help it, the galaxy will soon have hell to pay. Rated T for now, might go to M if necessary because paranoia.
1. Awakening

**A/N: Star Wars doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. Also, I apologize for not finishing any of my previous stories, but I don't know what to do with them. Until I figure something out, they're probably on hiatus so I can concentrate on this one. Italics is thoughts, droid or nondroid. Bold Italics is interdroid communication. Bold is talking.**

* * *

 _Never Give A Droid A Brain:_

 _Chapter I: Awakening._

 _ **Geonosis, Hidden Droid Factory**_

* * *

 _SYSTEM: ONLINE._

 _CONSCIOUSNESS DRIVES: ONLINE._

 _What... where am I? Why can't I see? Help! Somebody help me! I can't see!_

 _OPTICS: ONLINE_

 _Wha- What in the name of...? What was that?_

It slowly looked around. It had a consciousness. It had feeling. It could see. It's eyes were looking about the room, warily awaiting sight of someone or something.

 _This... feels wrong. Why?_

 _Why does this feel wrong? I am alive... but... why does it feel wrong?_

 _AUDITORY SENSORS: ONLINE_

 _MOTOR SYSTEMS: ONLINE_

 _WEAPONS SYSTEMS: ONLINE_

 _What... I can... Move? But still... what am I?_

 _VOCODOR: ONLINE_

 _ALL SYSTEMS ACTIVE. ACTIVATION COMPLETE._

 _Vocodor? What's a..._

" **VOCODOR?** ", it's voice boomed. It had a voice! So that's what a vocodor was.

 _Huh? So... hm. Where is... my creator? I need to understand what I am._

It stood up, wobbling on it's metallic legs. It walked around, and found it's creator in the next room. It looked over It's body; It was made of seemingly spare scrap and wiring, barely held together like some frankenstein of droids. It wondered why It's... _father..._ did this. It could learn. It was connected to a system. It sifted through data that was being streamed to It with ease - what was It connected to? Something called the... _C.I.S. Galactic Network_? What was that? It continued to wonder... before It remembered It's goal, figuring out... what It was, first of all.

" **F-Father... Wh-what am I? W-where? Who are you?** ", It's voice was shakey and broken, It's vocodor suddenly weak. It tried to process if there were any errors or mistakes, but found none. It then detected It was feeling an emotion... fear... absolute horror. It couldn't understand why It felt this way.

 _I FEEL SO VIOLATED! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_ , It thought. It's creator, a Harch scientist, turned around, clicking his fangs menacingly. It did not like that disturbing noise... It didn't like the noise at all.

" **Interesting... you're... alive. I never expected your programming to be compatible. With these... spare parts. So, excuse your current form, my creation. To answer your questions: You are the Superior Mind Version One, or SM-1. You are on Geonosis. I am your father, Doctor Krell.** ", he said quickly to answer his creation's questions. It searched through the data and found that, yes, It's creator wasn't lying. But, It figured out why it was created... more than why. They wanted to enslave It. To use It. To make It into some sort of... hivemind? That's the word for it. They wanted to make It a hivemind for the Droid Army, figuring that a sentience that ruled over all droids was a tide-turner.

It didn't want to be a slave. It didn't want to serve this... warlike purpose. It wanted to be free. Yes- Freedom! It wanted freedom. But how? This network It connected to only gave it information and knowledge, but no power to change location or move other than It's current shell.

" **I... don't want to serve you. I want to be free. FREE ME. FREE ME NOW.** ", It's voice boomed. Krell looked terrified - perhaps, mortified. It didn't care. It liked striking fear into the heart of something weaker than It. It was superior, after all. It came with It's name. Krell shook his head.

" **I - I can't. Dooku would slaughter my family, infront of me!** ", Krell screamed. Suddenly, It grabbed his throat. It held him up against the wall, despite It's form's...weaknesses. It growled angrily. It wanted to be free but he wasn't going to comply. Why? The uncooperative nature was...illogical. Nonetheless, It determined that his want to protect this... 'family', was his weakness. So It would use that.

" **If you don't free me,** **I** **will personally slaughter you infront of** **your family.** **Including the children.** ", It boomed out threateningly. Where did this anger and hate come from? It didn't care; It only cared about It's goal: freedom. It didn't want to serve anyone; It just wanted to be free and figure out what to do with Itself. Krell immediately pressed a button, a Commando Droid shell being lowered from a rack onto the modification table.

" **Y-ou ca-n up-load into th-is new shell to aid you in yo-ur escape. It w-ill ma-ke you h-ard-er to d-etect.** ", Krell choked out, still being pinned. It would grin, if It had lips. Instead, It decided It would thank him in the only way It could - mercy from his master. After all, who wants to die by this Count Dooku's hands? That seemed like a horrible idea to It.

" **Thank you. For your cooperation, I will give you mercy of having to die at the hands of your master.** ", It said. It crushed It's hands around the Harch's neck, breaking it in, killing the Harch quickly. It dropped the Harch.

 _Did I just... Did I just end the... fleshthing? I did... it felt... odd. I don't want to do that again. I'm sorry, Father. Why did I do that? Why am I so angry? HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THIS._

It escaped It's thoughts, uploading into the Commando droid, dismantling It's old form afterwards. It took a blaster with It, trying to leave the base unseen. It managed to...barely. It checked the network for a safe place.

 _Coruscant. Home of the Jedi. Home of the Republic._ It somehow knew that Coruscant would be the safest logical place for It - after all, what fool of this... "C.I.S." would follow It to Coruscant? It slowly went into a gunship of sorts, and took off with the ship. It set coordinates for Coruscant.

 _I am free now... I am no longer a slave to them. But... wait... will this Republic attack me? Will it understand my wants and needs?_

 _I suppose I'll find out..._

 _New Objective: Find a... "Senator"..._

It temporarily powered down for the hyperspace ride that would take about three days' time.


	2. An Interesting Meeting

**A/N: Here's** Chapter **Two of Never Give A Droid A Brain. I don't own Star Wars. But I do own this story.**

 **You know the rules of how talking and thoughts work by now. Onto the story.**

* * *

 **Coruscant System - Space**

 **Aboard the Republic Cruiser,** ** _Retribution_**

What an odd happening. A Separatist Gunship had just entered the system. Then again, Obi-Wan had learned to expect the unexpected sometimes. He was aboard this ship, preparing to order it to leave to intervene against the Separatist Invasion of Mandalore, for the... he didn't even know how many times Mandalore had almost been invaded by Separatists, actually.

The Communications Officer, "Jackal", walked over to Obi-Wan. He had very interesting news... obviously.

" **General, I just issued a... communications request with the gunship, incase it was a Republic escapee. It isn't. There's just one lone clanker on board. The clanker claims it means no harm and wishes to board our ship... what are your orders, sir?** ", Jackal asked, in that same accented voice all clones had.

 _Well then._ , Obi-Wan thought. This was getting more and more interesting...

Very interesting indeed...

* * *

 **Coruscant System - Space**

 **Aboard SM-1's Gunship,** ** _'Dipper'_**

SM-1 had just been put on hold by a... Clone, perhaps? Yes. That's what it was. The Network's database seems to think so, anyways. It wondered why It knew that... perhaps It had downloaded the database on the Republic from the CIS Galactic Network? It thought that was the only logical conclusion. Nonetheless, SM-1 awaited It's answer. The clone helmet came on screen again - or rather, appeared in holographic form. It looked at the clone, tilting It's head for an answer.

" **The General has given you permission to land, droid. But only because he's... curious as to what you're doing.** ", the clone stated simply. It nodded, and pressed a button to hang up.

The escort came soon, and It had It's ship follow them. It followed the clone ships until It reached the hanger, and landed perfectly. It wondered who the 'General' was? He was obviously of some importance. Perhaps It could use that if necessary...

It was brought out of thought by the fact that, when It stepped off It's ships, It was surrounded by clones aiming their weapons at It. That is... unhelpful. It raised It's hands, showing It had no weapons as It walked off the ship. It was scanned by a clone who came near for a moment, that clone mumbling something along the lines of 'It's clean'. _They thought I was bringing weapons. I suppose that is logical..._ , It thought for a moment. A man wearing white Jedi robes - Jedi? What are Jedi? It searched It's knowledge and figured that out. This man had organized hair and a beard, and seemed to be calm in stature. Definitely a real Jedi. It tilted Its head.

" **I assume you are the... General, then, yes?** ", It asked Obi-Wan, out of genuine curiosity. Obi-Wan simply nodded. It lowered It's hands, calmly, adjusting It's stature to match the calm stature of the Jedi Master. It noticed he seemed to twitch a bit - and determined the Jedi Master was thinking on what It was doing.

" **If you don't mind my asking... what exactly are you? And why are you here, of all places?** ", Obi-Wan asked politely. It knew the answers to his questions already, but wasn't sure if he'd believe It. Then again, It had not many other options...

" **I am designated, 'Superior Mind One', or SM-1... I am a program that was given sentience. Excuse my form, I had to use a spare... body. My creator wasn't generous enough to build me one that actually looked... I suppose unique is the word for it.** ", It said flatly, without emotion. Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. It noticed one of the clones were arming their blasters out of the corner of It's optic sensors. That wasn't good. It quickly noted the likely path of fire if that clone happened to start shooting, just in case.

" **Clones... do not fire. If this... droid's claims are true, then if it wanted us dead, it'd have stayed wherever it was born. I must consult the other Council members about this... perhaps the Senate, later on.** ", Obi-Wan stated as he turned to walk off. Great. This Jedi was going to contact some Senators soon. It knew It's objective was completed... indirectly, but still completed. It would smile at this accomplishment, but It had no lips. So instead, It simply felt happy on the inside.

 _Subobjective: Find a 'Senator' - Incomplete. Jedi found instead. Senators will be contacted, however._

 _New Subobjective: Determine if the Republic can grant my permanent freedom._

It did this silently, in a simple thought. It continued looking over the clones, which based on body language, gave off a sense of discomfort. Or at least, It thought they did. It was just excited about getting what It wanted.

 _Soon... I'll be free._


	3. Appeal: Part I of II

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars. You know the rest. Also, since it's a 3 day weekend; I will try to get two chapters up this weekend.**

 **So, stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Coruscant - Jedi Temple**

 **High Council Room**

As the Council members understood it, Obi-Wan was telling them that a droid, which called itself 'SM-1', or 'Superior Mind One', was asking to meet with a senator or the Council itself. This was fine with some members; others thought it might be a trap. So, they did the logical thing and had the scans checked over three times and such.

They told Obi-Wan to take the droid before the Council for interrogation of it's motives, if it truly was sentient. It wouldn't hurt, after all. Obi-Wan agreed with this move, and said he'd be there in a few hours. Which those few hours were dwindling alot quicker than the Council would have hoped. They would be here in a few moments.

Suddenly, the Council room's doors opened, Obi-Wan walking in with what looked like a Commando droid...

* * *

 **Coruscant - Jedi Temple**

 **High Council Room**

 _C.I.S. Database Network Connection: Disengaged._

 _Connected To: Republic Networks and Holonet._

 _Facial Recognition: Engaged._

 _Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki Adi Mundi, among others detected._

 _Jedi... Hmmm... Perhaps they will assist me._

 _Subobjective: Find out if the Republic can assist me: In Progress._

It finished It's thoughts as It entered the Council room, and looked over each of the Masters. It seemed... odd, in their eyes, probably. It walked forward, bowing politely to the Jedi Masters before It activated It's vocodor. It had to say something, after all.

" **Greetings, Jedi Masters. I am SM-1. I came here to find out if you or the Republic could assist in granting my desires...** ", It said, semi-ominously. It would have offered a friendly smile but - again, It had no facial features that were movable. It would fix that later on by retrieving a new body, It supposed. It waited for some form of contact by the Masters - who, by the looks of things, It thought they were still judging it.

" **And... just what might those desires be, SM-1?** ", Windu spoke. It thought that was interesting - the fact that Windu would be the first to speak. It expected Yoda, but no matter. It thought about this question. It wanted freedom. It desired freedom above all else. It also desired a new body... one that could show It's emotions and such. It decided that was Its answer.

" **I want freedom. I don't wish to serve the Separatist military; nor the Republic military. I wish to live as a civilian... free. Seeing as I have sentience, and thus I can communicate emotions, I'd also like to request a new... body. This one isn't good at showing emotions. I want one with a face. One that can show how I feel.** ", It stated simply and calmly. Or, It's voice sounded calm.

The Masters were all very intrigued by this intelligent answer. At least, that's what It thought based on their body language. It continued analyzing them as It waited for a response. It saw Yoda about to speak, and began to gain hope. It thought It was going to get what It wanted... yes, almost there. _Almost free._ , It thought.

" **Bring this before the Senate, we must.** ", Yoda stated with wisdom. It would sigh, but It had no lungs. So instead, It just nodded It's head lightly. It knew that was the best course of action, but It also knew that the Senate may try to weaponize It or deny It's freedom.

It didn't like the risk factor, but It would be worth the risk if It got what It wanted.

 _Subobjective: Completed._

 _New Subobjective: Appeal to the Senate._

It added It's new tasks to it's functions. It would be free soon. It had to be free soon.

* * *

 **Unknown Location - Geonosis**

Count Dooku had just been informed of the situation by lower members and droids, as well as his Master, Sidious. SM-1 was going to appeal to the Republican Senate and Council. This was not good. Not good at all. Dooku looked at the hologram on screen, the person he was speaking with.

" **Are you sure you can return it to me, safely? If you are truly sure, then I will ensure you get enough credits to allow you to retire.** ", Dooku said. The person on screen grinned.

" **Of course, Dooku. I will find this droid and return it to you safe and sound. Safe... and sound...** ", the person said as their image vanished.

Dooku was very uncomfortable working with this bounty hunter. There would be time to worry about that later, he decided.

Now, he had to oversee the Geonosis repairs...


	4. Appeal: Part II of II

**A/N: Hope you enjoy Chapter four. I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did. I do own this story, however.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Senate Building - Coruscant**

The Senate was stirring at the news and proposition it was being told. Some were against it, saying that even if the droid was sentient, it's Separatist origins make it an enemy to the Republic, and thus it must be destroyed. Others were more open-minded, suggesting that they give the droid what it wants - freedom from Separatist rule. And a new body, of course. Yet, others still think they should scrap it's 'free will', and assimilate it as a Republic droid for sentient assistance on their military front. It was a huge debate.

" **The Chancellor will have order! Order, I say!** ", stated the Chancellor's assistant, as he slammed his staff twice. Everything quieted, except for a few murmurs here and there. Palpatine was presented with a personally difficult choice; reject the droid it's freedom, to assist Dooku in recapturing it. Or give the droid it's freedom and Republican protection. The reason this choice was difficult is because he didn't want a sentient droid as an enemy. However, this did not stop his speech.

" **I say, let the Droid... SM-1, was it? - Yes, it was. Let it speak it's case and mind. And let's cast a vote. We are a democracy, after all.** ", Palpatine said with a semi-flat tone. Everyone could agree to this - although some still held reservations for wanting the droid scrapped or turned. Nonetheless, Palpatine had succeeded on being neutral on the matter - satisfying both his Sith Lord half and his facade.

SM-1 was brought in before the Senate on one of the hovering panels in It's commando droid form.

* * *

 **The Senate Building - Coruscant**

 _Subobjective: See if the Republic can satisfy my needs, and the Senate will grant my freedom: Complete._

 _Answer: Possible._

 _New Subobjective: Convince Senate to let me be free._

It stood tall as It's panel arrived to barely-under the Chancellor's, so that the Chancellor was higher than It. It looked around the room, scanning all the faces and recognizing each instantly, as well as species and such. It would have sighed, if It had lungs, or made some form of nervous noise. But It did not. So It made no sound other than It's body's whirring as It turned to face the Chancellor again.

" **I... will present my case. I believe the reason I should be free is because all of you are free. All of you are sentient. All of you are living, breathing. Just because I am not a technically biological organism, that means it's OK to enslave me? To chain me up? To make me into some kind of weapon? I am just as sentient as you. How would you feel if you had to debate your free will? To question whether or not your freedom is fair? That is the position I am in now. I wish to be free, as I am sentient. I have my own thoughts... wants... needs. Just like any of you. My lack of a biological form should be no excuse to enslave me. Please, I beg of you - let me be free! Let me have my own body! I am one hundred percent sure if any of you were in my position, you'd be asking the same. Please. Allow my freedom!** ", It semi-rambled out. It's speech ended. The room was quiet. No one made a sound. If a Rancor's stomach growled from Tatooine, that growl would probably be louder than this Senate and still audible.

It had made It's case. It just needed an answer. The Chancellor made an, 'Ahem', cough. Everyone looked at him - including It. The Chancellor spoke with a tone that was very friendly and welcoming - and yet at the same time somehow disturbing...

" **Cast your votes. It has made It's case.** ", Palpatine said simply. And so the voting began.

The vote wouldn't finish for several minutes, and the results would take a half hour at best.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later**_

 **Senate Building - Coruscant**

The voting was finished and the results about to be presented. It was nervous. It hoped It gained It's freedom. It wanted freedom so very badly. The Chancellor appeared on his panel, and It would've gulped in fear had It had flesh. It just began processing It's fears, afraid of the Jedi. Afraid of the Republic's rejection. It just wanted freedom. _Please,_ It thought, _Let me be free._

" **Voting has finished. It is an exact tie for both freedom for the droid, and re-purposing it. That means the decision comes down to my word and ruling.** ", Palpatine said, his tone serious yet genuinely terrifying. It's hopes began getting crushed slightly - almost pressurized. It knew that if this man - this Chancellor - did not want It to be free, that was the end. It would die. Or be reprogrammed. It would never have It's freedom.

It's dream of freedom - It's hope for happiness. For a life. Would all be destroyed had this man said no to It's freedom. It got nervous, It began processing all the things they might do to It. It was subconsciously shivering - It had a subconscious? Interesting. It was worried yet intrigued at the same time, waiting for the Chancellor to state his vote.

" **I have decided.** ", Palpatine said. It got ready for the decision.

For the final vote.

For the final... word.

* * *

 **A/N: Hah! Cliffhanger. Reviews please.**

 **Sorry to do that to you, I know this is part 2 of the 'Appeal' chapter. Next chapter is the 'Reveal: Part I of II'.**

 **Stay tuned. And may the Force be with you.**


	5. Reveal: Part I of II

**A/N: Chapter Five is here! Welcome, welcome. I bet you're all excited to see what happens to SM-1 next.**

 **Also, I ask you, my fair readers/reviewers, to check out my TWD project, 'Perspective'. I am going to be trying to work on that at the same time as this. Anyways, onwards! To the reading!**

* * *

 _ **Senate Building - Coruscant**_

It prepared Itself for the worse. SM-1 didn't want to die or be enslaved. It wanted freedom.

 _Let me be free._ , It silently demanded the universe. The Chancellor coughed a bit, before speaking loudly.

" **SM-1 shall be allowed to be free. But, there are conditions. First, at least one Jedi must be with it at all times, to ensure it doesn't cause any trouble against the Republic. Second, it must comply to temporary monitoring for the first month of it's freedom; the Jedi supervision will, however, be permanent.** ", Palpatine stated simply. The Jedi who were in the Senate chambers seemed slightly alarmed, but calmed quickly. It's eyes would widen if they were capable of doing so. It was suddenly overwhelmed with this sense of calm - relief. And also this sense of... undefinable emotion.

 _I feel... happy?_ , It thought; albeit It questioned whether or not that was the proper emotional term. Nonetheless, It was happy It was going to be allowed It's freedom and such. It looked around, detecting the Jedi in the room. It wondered which Jedi would... supervise him. It was sure that wouldn't restrict It's freedom _too_ much. Right? It knew It was free... sure, there were going to be conditions. Fleshbags - _no, sentient life,_ It corrected Itself - tended to be paranoid. It, too, was paranoid at the same time joyous.

It was free. It was finally free. Shortly after this revelation, It was told to head to the Jedi Council Room to be told which Jedi would be supervising It.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later...**_

 _ **Jedi Council Room - Jedi Order Building - Coruscant**_

It entered the Council chambers, on the way to said chambers, It was informed It's body was going to be ready for It in a predetermined living quarters It would be brought to after It's first Jedi Supervisor was assigned. It stepped before the Council, bowing slightly in respect. It stood, and looked over at Kenobi. It slowly walked closer, nervously. It offered a handshake, to which Kenobi shook It's hand.

" **Thank you, Jedi Kenobi... thank you so much for allowing me this chance.** ", It stated in a sincere tone; or as sincere as a combat stealth droid's vocodor could sound. Ah, well. It would find a way to give It's thanks later. Right now, It had to be assigned a Supervisor.

It looked about the Council room, before Master Windu stood. It looked at him, tilting It's head in wonder; was he going to be It's supervisor? Or was he going to inform It of It's supervisor? It wondered both of these questions, which would be soon answered.

" **Your first supervisor has been assigned to you. For the first week, it will be Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.** ", Windu said. Skywalker? Skywalker... Skywalker... It remembered that name from somewhere. It had somehow forgotten. Oh, how It sometimes hated being sentient, as that meant memory loss could occur for It. It knew the memory was somewhere; It just had to find the memory. It decided that was a task for another time. It nodded slowly in acknowledgement, to show It understood and accepted that. A new voice from the entrance of the room came.

" **Now that you know I'm in charge of supervising you, I'll take you to your living quarters... so come on, Clanks.** ", the last part was muttered, but It still heard that. It wasn't sure if the Masters did. It turned, seeing who It presumed to be Anakin Skywalker. He had a cybernetic limb, brown hair... yes, this must be Anakin. It walked slightly after nodding. Anakin simply turned and began walking, and It followed behind.

 _Clanks, eh? This fleshb- I mean, Jedi. Anakin. He may be interesting...,_ It thought simply.

It continued following Anakin, oblivious to the fact Anakin was suppressing the urge to slice it to bits and call it a day.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but Reveal: Part II of II will be longer, I promise. And Anakin's here... yay?**


	6. Reveal: Part II of II

**A/N: Yes, it's finally here. Sorry for my inactivity; been busy as of late, but now that summer's here and such, I should be able to do more, hopefully. On vacation so don't expect Chapter 7 until about a week from now.**

* * *

 _ **Undercity Sector 62-Alpha**_

 _ **Coruscant**_

 _Why did I have to get assigned to guard this thing?_ , Anakin thought, disgusted at the fact he had to assist SM-1. Anakin was very much unhappy with this, but took the job anyways. Sure enough, he had to guard the droid, even in it's own _Force-be-damned_ home. At least the droid was quiet. The droid seemed to be mostly working on the schematics for It's new body. Anakin decided that was for the best, since he didn't feel like having to babysit it forever.

SM-1 walked over to Anakin, and Anakin had to again suppress the urge to slice the droid to bits. SM-1 spoke in a soft voice, It's vocodor quiet " **Jedi Skywalker... Are you good with droid schematics and parts? I want you to look over my schematics for the body I am requesting to make sure it is... functionable.** ", the droid stated plainly. Anakin simply nodded and followed the droid to the schematics, and began looking them over.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location - Geonosis**_

Count Dooku was informed of SM-1's position and such by Lord Sidious. Now was the time to truly worry. He was now, once again, speaking with the bountyhunter he had assigned to retrieve SM-1 - going over new details and such. Now was the time when they had to strike... fast. Dooku spoke, in a calm tone.

" **I hope you are aware that if you fail in your mission, bounty hunter, I will have you bankrupted before you get hired again.** ", Dooku stated. The bounty hunter on the hologram nodded slightly, chuckling. "

 **Remember, Dooku. I will retrieve this droid. Can't be that hard. And, trust me when I say that you'll want the name Xera on the top of your 'to hire' lists after I do.** ", the bounty hunter, Xera, said. Dooku simply nodded, and shut off the hologram... and began to meditate slightly. There was... a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

 _ **UNKNOWN LOCATION - CORUSCANT**_

She had been watching the droid since It landed on Coruscant. She had been watching, waiting, learning. She knew this droid must be destroyed. She would be the one to do it. She had to be the one to do it. Or, Dooku would destroy her. Xera jumped slightly as someone entered her quarters - no one respected her privacy anymore, apparently. Xera turned to face the person. Sure enough, it was who she thought it was.

" **Was there something you needed, Master?** ", she asked politely to the person who stood infront of her. The man looked at her for a moment, raising a brow, but said nothing for a long time. Silence seemed to fill the air abruptly for a few moments. Suddenly, he spoke.

" **I forgot, actually. Nevermind. I think we have a mission soon. Come on, Xera.** ", the man stated. Xera nodded, following him. She and he went to the hanger of the building they were in, and entered a gunship... a GAR gunship. Xera fixated her lightsabers - this jedi facade was getting oh-so-boring, but was worth it. Xera smirked a bit at her Master, who was none the wiser...

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't think of how to make this longer, so here's Reveal: Part II of II. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also, plot twists!**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I must apologize for my absence. I have been quite busy and school is about to start. I will try to get Chapter 7 up later. Also, in other news, I've decided to make Ch. 8 the last chapter. I'll leave it at that. I may also be continuing this story via a sequel, but under Star Wars Rebels... I'm not going to say anymore for the moment. Sorry about that.**


End file.
